Cinnamon
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: "What… exactly is this?" he asked as he reached inside and lifted it up. It was a wig. Bright red, and it looked poorly made. But then, as he considered it, he suddenly realized what it was. "Cinnamon," he whispered. Part of my Hank/Alex series.


So guess what I remembered existed!

Also, I'm pretty certain that I told you that "Cinnamon" would be making a comeback!

This has not been proof-read, so please let me know if you spot any errors!

* * *

Hank was a little surprised that Alex hadn't beaten him home. She'd left before he had, so logically, she should have been there already. But the apartment was dark when he got in. He pondered about this, before he started to cook dinner. He only hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

About half an hour later, he heard the key in the lock and then Alex came in. "Hey, where were you?" he asked as he set the spoon down on the counter.

"I bought you something," she said.

"Oh?"

"I'll show you after dinner, though," she said. She dropped her bag and a plastic shopping bag down on the coffee table and went over to where Hank was in the kitchen. "Starving. A good chase through the city will do that to me."

* * *

After they'd eaten, Hank turned to Alex as they were putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Okay, so what did you get me?"

"Go sit down and I'll show you," Alex said with a coy smile.

Hank raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. After he'd taken a seat on the sofa, Alex came over and handed him the plastic shopping bag. The bag was dark and impossible to see through, but it wasn't very heavy, whatever it was. He offered her another raised eyebrow as he put it down on his lap and looked inside.

"What… exactly is this?" he asked as he reached inside and lifted it up.

It was a wig. Bright red, and it looked poorly made.

But then, as he considered it, he suddenly realized what it was.

"Cinnamon," he whispered. He looked up to Alex, who offered him a cheeky grin. "Where did you find this?" There was no way that it was the original Cinnamon wig— that was most likely in a city dump somewhere.

"You know that corner where we had the bad guy surrounded?" Alex asked.

Hank though back to the stand-off that they'd had that afternoon. He had only noted the area because he needed to call for back-up. He hadn't exactly paid much attention to the stores around them, only that all of the civilians had been escorted to safety when the situation got bad.

"Well, there was a wig shop," Alex went on slowly. "I saw this in the window. Went back and bought it after everything had settled down."

Hank silently handed the wig back to her. She twisted her hair up and then put the wig on. Then she gave a tiny "ta-da" gesture.

"Cinnamon wore a lot of make-up. And a shirt covered in rhinestones," Hank said as he held back laughter.

"I don't have Cinnamon clothing," Alex said as her face fell a little. "I have some make up, and some lingerie."

"I don't suppose that it matters much in the long run," Hank said as he reached for her. She closed the already minimal distance between them enough to take his hand, but she didn't move closer beyond that. "What's our story tonight, Cinnamon?"

Alex was silent as she mulled this over. "Hm, I guess I never thought that far ahead," she said after a while. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're on the run from the people who'd love nothing more than to put you on a table and study you. Except… Oh no! They've caught up with us! And it's only your shape-shifting powers and my suuuuper tacky wig that have prevented them from actually noticing that we're here, in this bar. What they don't know is that we're willing to do anything to avoid being captured. Anything." She leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Where are we?" Hank asked with a coy smile.

"We're at a bar," Alex said quickly. "It's about the only place where we can go and nobody will give us a second look. The agents just came in through the door over there." She gestured to the front door of their apartment. "We're in a booth, eating some crappy bar food, and you're the one who spots them first."

"'This is our song, let's dance,'" Hank said. "And then I'll pull you to your feet and over to the speaker closest to the back entrance."

Alex stood to allow Hank up. He pulled her over to the bedroom door. "I got your meaning right away," Alex whispered as she looked up at her husband. "But the men got a tip that we were there, so they're going to look at everybody at the bar before they're satisfied and leave. So I take you into the back hall, by where the bathrooms are, but also the exit. I press myself up against the wall and pull you close to me." Alex did as she narrated. "'Just do what you gotta do,' I'll whisper into your ear. 'Think about it later, okay? We'll have a later so long as you do this right now.'"

Hank leaned down, his lips almost touching Alex's. "'This is only to maintain our cover'," he whispered against her lips. Then, he pressed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. He cupped the back of her head to tilt her head up a little bit more. Alex pressed herself against him until there was no more room between them.

Alex pulled back from the kiss for a second, only to lean in and gently nip Hank's lower lip. She slowly ran her tongue along his lip, all without breaking eye contact.

"You like that, sugar?" she asked in a southern accent. "I'll make it worth your time." She grabbed the hand that was on her hip and moved it down the front of her shirt. "Of course, Cinnamon would be wearing a tank top that said like… Sperm Dumpster or something just as classy. I'll move your hand up my shirt. They're looking for two people on the run, not a hooker and a john."

Hank pulled his other hand away and pulled Alex's shirt out from her pants. Then, he slipped his hand up her top until he felt the material of her bra. It held some lingering moisture; sweat, caused by the California summer.

"'Yeah, you like, that huh?'" Alex whispered in her southern accent. Hank ran his thumbs over her hard nipples and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her neck.

"The agents see two people about ready to have sex," Hank whispered after a moment. His voice was husky with arousal. "They avert their eyes, because they don't want to see that. After a moment, they turn and leave."

"We have to stay here for a moment longer in order to make sure that they won't come back, regardless of what they saw," Alex whispered. Her voice was equally husky. "But we both freeze, your hand still up my shirt. Finally, several minutes have passed, and we feel as if they've probably left. You pull away from me."

Hank did so, but rather reluctantly. "Our main concern is to get to somewhere else. Safe and secure. We can only assume that our ride has been compromised, like our location, so we walk for a block or two, careful to keep our faces from lights and security cameras. We are on edge, although not all of it is from the fact that we're being chased."

"We eventually find a seedy motel. The pay by the hour kind of place," Alex said as she continued the narrative. "Both of us are exceptionally disgusted by the place, and don't even want to think about the cleanliness of the rooms if the exterior looks this bad. But, picking up on our personas of a hooker and a john, we would fit right in here. It's the kind of place where you can go unnoticed. I send you in alone to check into a room, since you can shapeshift. And besides, your other appearance is probably compromised already."

"I shift into a portly, middle-aged man— the kind of person who nobody would think twice about," Hank went on. "And I go check us into a room for the night. Once I have the room key, I go back and get you, and we head into the room together. I shut the curtains and make sure that all of the locks on the door are secured."

He opened the door to their bedroom. Alex walked backwards until she was in the middle of the room. Hank followed after her. Alex then leaned up and tenderly kissed Hank. "We both know that we should talk about what just happened back in the bar. It was part of not getting caught, but there was something else lingering in that kiss. Both of us felt it. And both of us knew what might have happened if circumstances had been different."

Hank pushed Alex back slightly. "Really? That's what you're going to go with?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, come on. It's a fantasy," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Our emotions are boiling over, and our adrenaline is pumping, even though we're more or less safe for the moment."

She closed the distance between them and kissed him again. Hank cupped the back of her head and tilted her face back to kiss her deeper.

"'We should talk about this'," Hank whispered against her lips.

"'Yes we should'," Alex agreed a bit breathlessly. "'But there'll be plenty of time to talk when this is all over. I don't want to think right now'."

Hank hummed with agreement and lifted Alex up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly as he crossed the remaining distance to the bed. He put her down on the foot of it and started to unbutton her shirt.

"'I'm sorry that I bought you those clothes, Alex'," he whispered against the side of her neck as Alex started to undo the button's on Hank's shirt. "'But the hair is the first thing that they look for. We both know that. And it made sense with the wig that I was able to get.'"

"'Don't apologize for wanting to save both of us'," Alex said. She pressed a lingering kiss on Hank's sternum. "'Because I stood up for you, even at the possible cost of my job, my own life. I'm here with you.'"

Hank pulled the cups down on Alex's bra and slowly started to lick and suck at her nipples. His hands trailed down her sides and undid the button and zipper on her jeans. Alex maneuvered herself in a way where she didn't have to get up in order to remove both her pants and panties.

Once Alex's pants were on the floor, Hank lowered his hand to the patch of coarse, dark pubic hair around Alex's vagina. He trailed his fingers through the hair until he reached her clit. She was already soaking wet, and she let out a low moan when he began to touch her.

Alex started to massage Hank's dick through his pants, and after a moment of doing that, she undid them and pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. She grasped his cock with both hands before she gave the tip a tentative lick. She then swirled her tongue around the tip before she took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

Hank's fingers faltered over Alex's clit for a second when that happened, but they quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm. The kind of rhythm only found after years of having slept together.

After several minutes, Alex released Hank and pulled away from him. As she crawled further up onto the bed, she pulled off her shirt and bra, and tossed them aside. Hank pulled a condom out from the drawer using his telekinesis, and slipped it on. He then crawled on top of Alex and entered her slowly.

Hank eventually reached up and yanked the wig off from Alex's head. It was already half-off to begin with, thanks to her movements, and the fact that it wasn't in place very well. He tossed it off to the side.

"I wanted to make love to Alex, not Cinnamon," he said simply before he kissed her.

"Good, because Cinnamon is cheap and trashy, and I think that you deserve better than her," Alex whispered against his lips. They kissed again, and again.

Hank reached down between them and started to rub at Alex's clit with his fingers. He moved in time with his thrusts. Alex threw back her head and let out a low moan. Her back arched, and she shook around him. Hank leaned over and kissed her roughly as he came.

He moved away from her and pulled the condom off, which he then sent to the trashcan with his powers. Alex curled up against his side, stated, but not sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Not like I need any excuses to have sex with my wife, but I'm happy that you spotted that wig."

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please leave a review!


End file.
